Lacey Dresses and the Very Odd Defense Attorney
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: When a young woman gets herself into legal issues, she turns to Kristoph Gavin to get her out of them. However, she's in for quite the ride when she instead meets somebody far more different then she expected... Oneshot. Involves GS4 characters. R&R pleas


(( A/N: Gavin Time!))

Lacey Dresses and the very odd defense attorney: a present for FdrlPrsctrTails

A fanfiction by: Mr. Trite

The young woman stepped into the dimly lit office, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat facing the desk in front of her, shiny with polish and made of what looked to be a very expensive wood.

This is where Mr. Gavin's secretary had told her to come- He was out right now, but would be back very shortly. Or, at least that's what she had said. The young brunette looked around the office with awe- Actually, it held more of a den feeling, which she supposed was good for business. Bookshelves aligned the walls, crammed tight with large, tedious-looking textbooks- She didn't know if Mr. Gavin had actually _read_ all of them, or if they were simply there for decoration. She decided on the latter- She believed that she couldn't even get through _one_, how could he possibly read _all_ of them? _So, this is how a defense attorney lives, huh? _she thought,_ Classy. I wonder what __he's__ like…?_

A sudden slam from behind made the young woman jump, turning around with a startled scream. In the doorway to the office stood a man, a slick pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore his blond hair in a spiral shape, which fell over his right shoulder. It stood out against his dark clothing, and furthermore, his dark fan. His accomplished smile lit up the room as he admired the large footprint on this door- The woman thought she could make out a G-shape or two. He then turned to her while he removed his shades and flashed a brilliant grin in her direction. The woman returned his grin with a nervous smile. Was this really the great Kristoph Gavin?

"Hey, baby."

Oh God, she hoped not.

She waved slightly in greeting, that nervous smile still present on her beautiful young face. "Good morning, Mr. Gavin." She greeted, "How are you?" The man gave a smirk and walked towards her, the chain necklace and matching belt he wore around his waist making a slight jingle as he walked. Before she could grasp what was happening, the blonde was on one knee, kissing her hand. The woman blushed. "Oh, come on, Fraulein!" he said, a slight German accent tumbling though his voice, "Don't get all classy with me!" He winked up at her egotistically. "Klavi'll do just fine." The young woman could only nod in response, her fact as red as a tomato. The man grinned again.

"Ja? Good. Thanks, Fraulein." He stood, walking behind the desk that she had just been admiring and plopped down in the chair behind it, placing two feet up on the desk as he reached for a world-shaped stress ball resting on the desk, tossing it into the air and catching it, appearing bored. "So," he stated dully, his eyes darting from the ball to the woman as he caught it, "What'd you do?"

She looked at him as if he had grown five heads. "Uhm, excuse me?" The blonde nodded his head, as if he were agreeing with himself. "Ja. As in, what'd you do that you need a defense attorney?" Before the brunette had a chance to explain herself, 'Klavi' began to spit out options rapid fire. "Murder?" "No!"

"Theft?"

"No!"

"Forgery?"

"No!"

"Kidnapping?"

"NO!"

The woman rose from her seat, a look of anger and disbelief mixed in her pale green eyes. "Why I never…Who do you think you are, Mr. Gavin?! My _father_?!" The young man looked up at her from his chair, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing as he dropped the world-shaped stress ball, "I just want to know so I can help you out, Fraulein."

She looked at him suspiciously, raising a well-trimmed brow. "Really?" she asked, her voice filled with accusation. 'Klavi' simply nodded. "Uh-huh. I promise." He gave her an angelic smile, and she returned it- Everybody deserved a second chance, right? "All right." She returned to her seat, crossing one leg over another under her frilly while skirt. The blonde man smiled. "Cool. Okay. Great!"

He looked at her curiously, playing with his bangs as he spoke. "So," he started, lifting a single brow, "You don't seem like the type of gal that likes to be called 'baby'. So, I'm gonna need a name. You have one, right?" The young woman laughed, her giggling as sweet as bells. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"Lacey." She said, simple and sweet. "Lacey Dresses." At this, 'Klavi' smiled. "Lacey Dresses." he repeated. "You've got yourself a pretty little name there, Fraulein Dresses. Makes me want to write a song or something." Lacey looked at him curiously. "You…you write music?"

The young man grinned ear to ear. "Ja!" he said happily, nodding with a big smile. "You mean, you've never heard of my band?" When the woman shook her head, he looked at her as if she couldn't _possibly_ be telling the truth. "Really? That's weird!" before she had a chance to retort, he spoke again. "Ah well, I'll play something for you later." Lacey acknowledged the offer with a polite smile. "Thank you, Mr. Gavin." Automatically, he shook his head, and she corrected herself. "Er…Klavi, was it?" He gave a wicked grin in response. "Ja. Thanks, Lace. Now, what'd you get put in the slammer for?"

The sweet look of Miss Lacey Dresses' face turned sour at the question. "Oh, that. I…I'm being accused of trespassing private property." The blond nodded with understanding. "Oh, I see. Well, I guess that's not _that_ bad." The woman sighed in response, eyes filled with worry. "Yes, I know. But anyway, that's why I came to see you, Mr. .Ga—Err, Klavi! The bad part is that I heard _Klavier Gavin_ was the prosecutor on my case and… well…I hear that you're the best in the business! Plus, you're last name is 'Gavin'- I thought it must be fate!"

The blond man grinned, his blue eyes glistening. "Really?" When the woman nodded, he burst into sudden laughter, clapping his hands above his head. "Well! Thank you, Fraulein Dresses!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm, but before she got to say anything, he continued, his words confusing the woman far more than she had already been. "I mean, that's really nice, considering the circumstances! I mean, if I'm working on your case…Well, you're _totally_ screwed!" He looked at her with pity in his blue eyes, holding his gut as he continued to laugh. "I mean, if I were you, I'd just forget about hiring a defense attorney at all- _Especially_ if _I'm_ going to be there!"

Despite the laughter, Lacey looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You're going to be there? So…you're taking my case?" 'Klavi' nodded, his snickering suggesting he was going to burst into a new fit of laughter. "Ja…But don't count on anything good to happen, even though you must be _so_ honored to have me!"

When the damn broke and more laughter started to spill out of the man's mouth, anger caused Lacey Dresses' blood to boil.

"Oh, forget it!" She stood up suddenly, the chair she was sitting in falling backwards with a sharp _thud!_. "I don't even know what I was thinking!" She turned sharply, walking out of the office with her fists clenched in anger. "Good day, Mister Kristoph Gavin!"

The woman shut the door behind her angrily, leaving a very confused Klavier Gavin in her wake.

"Kristoph?"

On the way out, Miss Lacey Dresses walked right into a much taller man, catching him off guard as he nearly dropped the stack of manila folders in his arms. "Oh!" He looked down at her from behind his thin-rimmed glasses, a kind smile on his face. "Are you alright, Miss?"

She scowled in return and simply pushed past him without a word- She was too angry to talk to _anybody_, especially if he wore his hair like _that_. The blonde blinked, watching her walk away. _Huh_, he though, shaking his head as he walked into his office, _Wonder what __her__ problem is. _

However, the woman soon faded from memory as he opened the door, a smile coming onto his face- It was a different one that he had given the woman. A special kind of smile, one reserved for only one person- His little brother, Klavier Gavin.

"Ah, Klavier." he greeted with a happy tone, "What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Klavier grinned, his arms crossed over his chest. "Just comin' to visit!" He said this as his eyes glinted, excited to see the brother whom he looked up to so very much. "Although, I'm thinking we should start meeting somewhere else for now on, bro." The older man cocked an eyebrow, his face holding confusion in it. "Why?" he asked simply, and his younger brother continued.

"I mean, there was just this _totally_ cracked out chick in your office a few minutes ago- I mean, she was a total knockout, but _damn_…" Although Kristoph would normally scold his little brother for talking so ill of somebody he barely knew, the defense attorney nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know what you mean. Did you get her name? I could report her to security for you- No doubt she was here to cause some sort of trouble." The young Gavin nodded happily in response. "Ja!" he said with enthusiasm, "It was…Ah… Achtung! Lacey Dresses, that was it!"

Kristoph's pale gray eyes went wide behind his rounded frames. "Did you just say…Lacey Dresses?" When his little brother nodded, it took all of the defense attorney's willpower to keep him from crying.

"…Klavier?"

The prosecutor looked up at Kristoph, cocking his head to the side. "Ja?"

"Do you know the name of our current State Senator?" Klavier- who was never one for politics, unless he was screaming about them into a microphone- shook his head, glancing at his brother sheepishly. "Uh…Nein?"

"It's Calvin Dresses, Klavier. He has a daughter."

"…Oh."


End file.
